


one single thread of silver (tied me to you)

by lover_of_queens



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I may have teared up writing this, Marriage Proposal, The winx girls & Ben also show up, There's a whole lotta love in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_queens/pseuds/lover_of_queens
Summary: Saul gets down on one knee - with the help of the Winx Suite Group and Ben.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 28
Kudos: 97





	one single thread of silver (tied me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired/pulled from the song "Invisible String" by Taylor Swift, silver replacing gold ... you'll see why! Although, the latter half of it was written to "This Love", also by Taylor, and if you're the kind of person who enjoys reading fic while listening to music, I'd recommend it for this one. 
> 
> I saw an "Incorrect Winx" post by @cinnamonwhiskey over on tumblr about Farah and Saul being engaged. And it got me thinking about what a Silrah proposal would look like and soon enough inspiration hit me.
> 
> This was an absolute joy to write, so I only hope it's a joy to read!

When Farah makes her way back into the administrative wing at minutes to 11, she is surprised to see a cluster of girls gathered around the assistant’s table just outside of her office. She is less surprised when she takes in the faces that suddenly stare back at her as though caught in some devious act. The “Winx Suite Group”, as they liked to call themselves, had taken to hanging out just outside of her office after she had been reinstated as Headmistress. They’d always come carrying several excuses as to why they were there, but Farah didn’t need her magic to tell her that they had all just missed her. 

And didn’t want to lose her again. 

Although, that doesn’t change the fact that they _are_ in the process of a deviant act. It was well after curfew and they all ought to be in bed, or at the very least, their own suite. And while Farah, with age, has learned how to block the emotions of others from entering her own mind - both out of a respect for the privacy of those around her and for her own sanity - the waves of _loud_ emotions rolling off the girls is hard to miss. 

If she is being generous, she would say it sounds akin to the banging of pots and pans inside her head. 

And that’s being generous. 

But still, she does not peek. Although, she will admit that she is curious and terrified at the same time. While she absolutely adores these girls, she would be lying if she were to say that they didn’t have a tendency of stumbling into trouble at the most inopportune times. 

“Ladies,” Farah offers finally, considering her appearance seems to have struck them all speechless. She is not sure whether she should take their lack of an outburst as a sign that immediate doom is not on the horizon. “It’s late. And while I am certain that you all have a very good reason for being out and about at this hour, I do wonder if it can perhaps wait until morning? I’ve just had a meeting with Professor Harvey run overtime, and I am almost certain that I will be able to tackle whatever issue you have better with a refreshed mind.”

Her words are true. Mostly. She is hesitant to refer to the conversation she has just had with Ben as a _meeting_. It had certainly started that way, she went over to the greenhouse to get his report on how the students were doing considering the fallout of the last battle. It has been months since they finally defeated Rosalind, but Farah knows all too well how trauma likes to linger and make a home in people’s bones. And she had wanted to make sure that their students were coping as best as they could.

She had been pleasantly surprised by his report. Despite teaching them for several years, she often finds herself forgetting just how resilient teenagers are; even when they shouldn’t have to be. She had been less pleased by Ben’s decision to reminisce on every single memory the two of them had ever shared. Even when she tried to make excuses to leave - she just had so much work piling up at the office, it was getting late and they ought to get to bed - Ben would pull another story out of the air. 

Eventually, Farah had taken matters into her own hands, pressed a kiss to the top of his head and left; wondering if perhaps _Ben_ was the one who she should make an appointment for with the counselor. 

And now, _this_. 

She watches as the girls share several glances with each other. The anxiety in the room rises by several octaves and Farah wonders how soon a headache will set in. And then, before Farah can blink twice, the girls explode. 

“Stella turned Sky into a toad.”

“Aisha flooded the suite.”

“Musa got high off Terra’s brownies and we don’t know how to fix her.”

“Bloom has an STD.”

“I don’t have an STD, what the hell is wrong with you. Maybe YOU have an STD.”

Farah closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “That is certainly a lot of information to get in such a short space of time. And while that all sounds terrible and _highly improbable_ , I once again wonder if it cannot all wait until the morning.” 

Farah takes a step towards her office and a chorus of loud “NO”s immediately follow. She turns to face the girls once again. “Okay,” she offers. “We can try this again. Will somebody please tell me what is going on?”

Ben bursts through the door with a massive smile on his face that immediately falters when he catches sight of Farah and the girls. His eyes go wide when he realizes he has been caught. 

“I- I just - I just needed to talk to Terra!”

“Dad, not now! I want to see-”

Suddenly, several hands are clamped over Terra’s mouth before she has a chance to finish her sentence. If this were a movie, Farah believes she would have lost the plot of it before she even pressed play. Her gaze sweeps between the girls and Ben, she takes a tentative step towards the door.

“Wait!” Another chorus of yells. 

Farah holds up her hands. “Either somebody tells me what’s going on, or the whole lot of you will be seeing me tomorrow for detention. That includes you, _Professor Harvey_.” 

The door behind her opens, but before she can turn to see who it is, she watches as smiles grow on the faces in front of her. Ben starts reaching into his coat pocket for a tissue. But what Farah is most drawn to is the look on Musa’s face, the purple glow of her eyes shows she is experiencing an emotion not her own, and the single tear running down her cheek means it is a powerful one. 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Saul says. 

Farah whirls on him to ask him what the meaning of all of this chaos is but stops dead in her tracks when she sees what the inside of her office looks like. Hundreds of lit candles are nestled in all of the nooks and crannies of her sanctum; if she squints the sparks of the flames appear to be dancing through the air like fireflies. 

Farah looks back for a moment to meet eyes with Bloom, her eyes glowing red as she arranges the sparks to form words. Bloom offers her a smile as a tear starts running down her own cheek - Farah can’t help but feel her heart glow with pride as she realizes how much control Bloom has learned. 

Rose petals are scattered across the floor, the shade of blue so perfectly matches Farah’s favourite colour that she knows Terra must be behind their creation. 

And most importantly, Saul is in the middle of it all. Down on one knee, a small box in his hands. 

_Oh._

Farah’s hand goes to her mouth as she finally takes in what is happening. With the help of Stella’s light, Bloom’s sparks spell out the words “Will You Marry Me?” in the air. 

Farah walks over to him, her legs shaking with every step. When she reaches him she sinks onto the floor next to him; her body can no longer bear the weight of her emotions. She wonders if maybe she should be standing, that’s how they do it in the movies right? 

Farah would be lying if she said she had never pictured this day. When she was younger and still filled with naive hope, she wondered what it might look like. And when the years had stripped away that hope, she had left love lying in the back of her brain; under lock and key. Even when she and Saul had finally admitted their feelings to each other, after everything had happened, she still never expected _this_. 

It is perfect. 

And she doesn’t care that she’s kneeling on the floor next to Saul. They have been equals, partners, in everything they have ever done and Farah is not about to change that now.

“Fa-Farah,” Saul says. Farah knows the cracks in his voice are mirrored by the tears on her face. Farah just nods at him, her own breath shaking. She does not know how he has the strength in him to form words. 

“It’s always been you,” Saul says, opening the box.

Inside is a silver ring with a dark sapphire in the centre - it is the most beautiful thing Farah has ever seen. Second most beautiful, she corrects herself, she doubts there is anything that could hope to compare to look in Saul’s eyes. She certainly doesn’t have the words to begin to describe it. 

“I always want it to be you,” he says, eyes flicking to the ring and then back to her. 

Saul takes his free hand and cups Farah’s face, using his thumb to brush away the tears he finds there. “I love you, Farah. Since that day I first saw you at Alfea, you have become all of me. There is not a single part of me that my love for you has not touched. Has not made better.” 

“I love you, Saul,” Farah finally chokes out. She has said the words many times in the past several months, but none of those moments felt nearly as weighty as this. 

“Will you be my wife?”

“Yes,” Farah says. It has never made her happier to utter one single word. 

And with that Saul takes the ring from the box and slides it on her finger - it fits perfectly. Before he can say another word, Farah’s lips crash into his with enough force to knock them both onto the ground. As Farah kisses him she knows she has found a home in this man, a bond so unbreakable it could bring her back from the edge of death itself. 

They break apart in laughter and soon right themselves. Saul pulls his forever into his arms and Farah hopes he will never let go ever again. As she nestles her head into the crook of his neck, there is applause from behind her. 

She had forgotten about their audience. The girls and Ben are huddled together, holding onto each other. Farah shakes her head as Saul helps her to her feet. She can see the question in each of their eyes and beckons her girls over with a flick of her wrist. 

Before she can even count to five, the girls have run into the office and have her at the centre of a massive embrace. A tangle of limbs encircles her, and though she quickly loses track of what limb belongs to who, she can feel them all, the love pouring from their hearts. She meets Saul’s eyes over the top of Terra’s head and he smiles. 

“I will happily share my Headmistress with her girls.” 

Ben comes up behind Saul and claps him on the back before pulling him into a hug. If Farah had to guess who cried the most over the past couple of minutes, her money is on Ben. 

They stay like that for a minute before Ben clears his throat. “Alright girls, let’s give the Headmaster and Headmistress some time alone.” 

Before long, everybody clears out of the office, leaving Farah and Saul by themselves. Saul holds up his phone, “Musa and Aisha put together a playlist for us.” 

Farah pulls him into her as music fills the quiet of her office. His hands around her waist, hers around his neck. They cannot take their eyes off of each other; their very souls tied together.

Forever. 


End file.
